Marks Match
by wereguardian
Summary: For Many Years, as many as the human race there has been monsters and their hunters. These hunters each have a monster match and when they kill it they become full hunters. Annabeth Chase has finally got her monster match but when she meets this green eyed, and black haired monster will she kill him or risk everything to save him, thats what happens when you meet your Marks match.
1. prolouge

A mistake.

The woman ran into the room, "No!".

The monster looked up "you",and the monsters behind it looked up.

"Yes, perfect, the plan is going according to plan, and nothing will stop it."

**hey guys this does have to do with monsters because without monsters it wouldnt really be percabeth the monster always life in danger couple. Also the couples may change, so dont leave because you dont like a couple.**


	2. Chapter 1

My blonde hair was curled and put up. A silver mask was attached to my face. I had a sleeveless silver ball gown. I walked through the crowd stopping at a boy he had a green mask and a tux, his unruly ink black hair covered the top of his mask. We started dancing and for a second I felt like Cinderella. Then he dipped me. "Annabeth. You look beautiful," he smiled his beautiful pearly teeth pointed and grew in size the green from his irises spread out to his whole eyes.

I gasped, I was in my room and safe. For the time being and I had found my marks match. I sat up I was a hunter, we hunted monsters, and my marks match is a specific monster. Made to be your monster match, if you were the strongest hunter your monster would be the strongest monster whether that's stronger than you or not. It's also a crucial thing in ever hunters life, at a certain age you get a marks match monster, you two will be drawn to each other, and only you can kill you marks match monster. If you do you are officially a hunter and if you don't, well, you'll be dead. I crawled out of bed and brushed my hair into a ponytail. Then I put on the uniform, black and purple. I walked to the Mess hall, after grabbing some food I sat down. The usual chatter died, I was the center of attention. The girls stared at me, I looked at them. "so, your marks match" Oh, I told them about my dream, "wow" "regal" "awesome" "Annabeth's monster equal? Scary" "Be careful." We looked at Piper, her boyfriend Jason went after his marks match and hasn't returned. I smiled at her, "of course I will." Thalia gave me a smile, Jason was her little brother. Thalia had slain Luke, her marks match. Lou Ellen and Katie would get their match later. Lacy, a blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes walked up, "Annabeth, She wants you." I nodded, She was the leader of the hunters, and my biological mother. I rose and walked out of the cafeteria then down the main hallway two guards were posted at each side standing at attention. They dropped their axes blocking the giant regal door. "Name and business." "Annabeth-" "ah, Annabeth, go in." The moved the axes and I entered. Marvel pillars were on each side trimmed with gold and purple. The carpet leading up to the throne was purple and on the throne was a woman with grey intelligent eyes and black hair. "Annabeth, The revealing, you saw it yes?" "Yes," she nodded to me, "Your journey has began, be quick, wise and strong. Do not underestimate these monsters, pack and prepare but remember, when you survive the first battle return home."

I had packed my bag mostly clothes, money, some weapons. The first battle didn't worry me, the monster attacks but only to get a feel for, it never kills on the first battle and neither can a hunter, it's a humane thing. Now, I was currently at a large hill, out looking the town. Another shadow appeared beside me, I turned. "Hey Annabeth, I'm Percy" he smiled, my hand slowly moved to my dagger, he didn't notice until I pulled it out. "it's going to be like that?" I lunged he just dodged, "do we have to do this? We're both going to survive, how about we just go get cheeseburgers." I stared at him for like two seconds. "you know I'm not gonna kill you." He sighed, "fine, instead of that. How about we get cheeseburgers, then try to kill each other." Was this guy crazy? Well, I haven't had a cheeseburger in a long time, and we weren't going to kill each other the first time around. "Fine" he smiled this cute crooked grin. "Great come on, oh, Percy Jackson." He held out his hand, "Annabeth." He frowned, he shouldn't have expected me to give my full name.

"Then Nico appeared and Grover freaked out" I laughed, Nico was Percy's cousin and Grover was his friend. "Next thing you know Grocers on the fan. Frank comes in and the leader is right beside him." I smiled and bit into a fry. "Is something wrong?" I looked up. "This is whats wrong, we should be fighting." "Why?" What?

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do we have to fight, can't we just be friends?"

"No,"

"why not?"

"Because your a monster." He frowned,

"so,"

"so, you'll kill me,"

"how do you know?"

"Because, your a monster,"

"so"

"so, your made to kill me," he looked at me.

"I was made to do a lot of things I haven't and won't do." I stared at him.

"okay, you said we could fight, I want to fight" I'd show him just what I meant He sighed and paid for the meal. He followed me outside back to the hill, I took out the dagger, he took out a bronze sword. "how did you, where?" "Mist monsters use it all the time to cover up weapons, belongings and shield our true forms." He attacked I countered he kicked me hard in the gut. What happened to going easy? Something hard hit my face, I backed up, something hit my cheek and I fell to the floor, "I'm sorry" I heard Percy whisper in a rough voice. Something, something hard touched my face. I could see this long slimy forked tongue in my view, his true form? He wouldn't kill me would he?


	3. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


End file.
